


cook, fail, (rep)eat

by eveningchocolate



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningchocolate/pseuds/eveningchocolate
Summary: Shit hits the fan when Levi and Hange are paired for a cooking assignment.
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	cook, fail, (rep)eat

His eyebrows creased as he heard his name being called together with… Hange’s.  
What a great time to be alive. Levi’s shoulders sagged as the girl bounded towards him, arms flailing around wildly. “Levi! Thank goodness you’re my partner! I honestly thought I was gonna fail Home Econs…” she squealed. “God…” He grunted. Out of all the third years, he had to be stuck with Hange Zoë, who had no experience of cooking whatsoever outside the Econs kitchen. Her cooking was rumoured to taste like dog shit. Coupled with her annoying, quirky nature, his grades were sure to be dragged down. While she probably thought of him as a godsend, her voice was a mosquito by his ear, and he longed for insecticide. Their teacher smiled, remarking that the test was not going to be easy, before handing them their recipes and sending each pair to their respective kitchens.  
Caramel cake. Of course.  
And to be stuck with such a technical recipe, having Hange by his side would surely fuck his grade up.  
At the corner of his eye, he watched Hange fumble with ingredients as she poured everything into a bowl, and knew this would be a long fight. “Shit four eyes!” he hissed, “You’re supposed to measure the damn ingredients before putting them in the bowl!”  
Hange paused, hands awkwardly suspended mid-air while trying to pour the milk, “Eh? All you need are eggs, butter, sugar, milk, flour! And boom! You get a cake!” Confusion hung over those wide eyes of hers as she gestured wildly, unconvincingly.  
Levi groaned. What the hell was she doing? Hange was a genius when it came to science and administrative work, but outside those…she was something else. Dread pooled, simmering where the bowl of disproportionate ingredients were. Leaden eyes met twinkling ones, and he was the first to break eye contact. “Just read the steps and pass me the ingredients. I’ll do the cooking,” he muttered. The fool opened her mouth to protest.  
"But-"  
"No." Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. And yet, there was something about those eyes- those warm, caramel eyes- which had him blush like-  
What the hell. His head throbbed, as if Hange Zoë herself was making caramel cake out of his weak emotions.  
That fucking witch had screwed with his brain hard.  
Terrible. What a terrible, terrible girl.

Finally, Hange settled down and was actually cooperative. That was what he thought, at least until he had finished folding the batter. After he shoved the cake tin into the oven his eyes flicked towards his side. Over there, Hange seemed intrigued by a bubbling fluid that came dangerously close to Hange as she swirled the pan. Protective instincts hit the gas and he warned, “Don’t get too near, shit four-eyes.” Hange turned to him and grinned like an idiot.  
“I never knew you cared so much about me, but I’ll be fine!”  
The remark caught him off guard, and his vision flickered to the image of those hazel eyes from before. Pink shaded his face, faint but present.  
“Wha- tch. Concentrate on your damn job, four eyes, before I caramelize your face as well,” he spat. Damn her. He never tripped over his words. Him, caring about her? What a terrifying thought.

He knew something was wrong.  
The saucer had been over the heat for half an hour already, yet the caramel had not formed. He whirled the pan, watching the liquid run along the sides, fluid as ever. Frowning, he contemplated all the reasons for this but could find none. Nevertheless, he started a new batch of caramel. 

Meanwhile, Hange had stationed herself by the oven, squatting and with her face squished against the glass. Subconsciously throwing furtive glances to his side, he watched her intently observe the tanned batter as it breathed and heaved a sigh. Into him slipped a sudden urge to smile, but thorny confusion grew where those rosy feelings bloomed. What was it? So familiar yet alien, it had Levi grasping at the stalks of emotion but never quite reaching it, leaving him seething and frustrated without knowing why.  
Terrible. What a terrible, terrible feeling. 

“Levi, there’s five minutes left on the timer and the cake isn’t rising,” she ventured with furrowed eyebrows. “What the hell…” Levi mumbled to himself, reaching for the recipe.  
“Hange, you didn’t tell me about the baking powder!”  
“How was I supposed to know it was important? Isn’t the cake supposed to rise by itself?” Levi stared at her incredulously and she stared back unabashed. Wide-eyed and open mouthed, it was just as rare for Levi to be so expressive as meeting someone as dense as the cake in the oven. How he wished to shove her head into the oven and let her melt there. 

The timer rang and they brought the cake out from the oven, drizzling it with the caramel. As Levi washed the dishes, Hange cut the cake, leaving a slice for the teacher’s assessment.  
“Levi,” Hange whispered. As he turned around, a spoon was shoved past his lips. It was terribly uncharacteristic of Hange to do this, but… she always held the most unpredictable of characters. He wiped his mouth stiffly, unsure of what to do. Was this… an act of love? Or friendship? Or… He didn’t know anymore. In spite of it all, along an ever-flowing stream of emotions, he played the scene on loop, continuing to use the same rod of a memory to fish out the thrill, the intoxication, and the embarrassment that came with it all. Hange’s advancements were new but not entirely unwelcome either. In fact, he secretly wished for more-  
Until he bit the cake.  
It was downright disgusting. He had to force it down his throat and his vision skated to a packet of salt on the counter top where the sugar should have been. So that was why the cake was so revolting... and the first batch of caramel failed...all because of-  
“Hange…” he growled.  
Terrible. What a terrible, terrible girl.

**Author's Note:**

> short and awful fic because it's 1am and im not over chapter 132  
> any advice or criticism is appreciated byee


End file.
